Episode One: A New Direction
A New Direction is the first episode of the first season of Glee: A New Generation. Sugar and Unique have returned to McKinley to take over as the new fashion and design teachers. When they get the jobs Will Schuester convinces them to reboot the glee club. But worry starts to creep in when both women wonder if the club will get 12 before Sectionals in a few weeks. Songs *'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake. Sung by Drew Kaede *'Who Will Love Me As I Am' from Sideshow. Sung by Melissa Potter *'Heart Shaped Glasses' by Marilyn Manson. Sung by Talia Creston *'Sexy and I Know It '''by ''LMFAO. Sung by Jason Marshall *'Hell On Heels' by Pistol Annies. Sung by Rachel Abbot (Unreleased) *'Princess Die' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Aspen Haynes-Schofield *'Suffocated '''by ''Orianthi. Sung by Dmitri Blanchet *'Waiting For Tonight' by Jennifer Lopez. Sung by Christina Suazo (Unreleased) *'Sally's Song' from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Sung by McKenzie Crawford *'Glowing '''by Nikki Williams. Sung by Kendra Suazo *'Just Stand Up' by ''Artists Stand Up To Cancer. Sung by New Directions Episode 1: A New Direction ‘I can’t believe how in just a few short years New Directions have just fallen away…’ Principal William Schuester thought as he walked to his office slowly ‘Now the schools been taken over by Roz and The Cheerios, Max and The Troubletones AND Sue with her Femme Fatales…’ He arrived to find two young ladies sitting in front of his desk “Wonderful you’re here” He smiled as he walked over to his desk “Yes indeed” Sugar grinned “Now, why do you want us? We have a LOT of planning to do…” “I want you two to revive New Directions” ”I’d rather shoot myself in the foot” Sugar said quickly “I have to agree, New Directions took a major nose dive, and no one will want to join.” Unique sighed “Alright, how does this sound, if you can get twelve members and place at Regionals I’ll give you a bonus” Will smiled “Deal” The women said quickly “Pleasure doing business ladies” William smiled as the two women left his office excitedly ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Give your life a "New Direction". Join New Directions glee club…” Pierre read stifling his laughter “Sounds like fun!” His twin Dmitri grinned as he signed his name “It’s been nice knowing you bro” Pierre laughed “What do you mean?” Dmitri snapped “New Directions should be called NO Direction. They completely tanked at Nationals in 2013 and were disbanded the next year” “Well, it’s been 6 years. Things could be different” “Whatever have fun joining loser club” Pierre laughed leaving his brother standing by the flyer Dmitri sighed looking at his name on the empty list “Bonjour perdant” Daniel Greatbach said in perfect French then laughed as he approached Dmitri “Hello Daniel” Dmitri sighed loudly “I see my tutoring has paid off” “Are you seriously thinking about joining No Directions?” Daniel laughed “Yeah, it could be fun!” Dmitri smiled “Wow… Okay” Daniel sighed grabbing Dmitri's shoulder “Look, Dmitri you’re a nice guy and it’s really awesome you helping me with French” “I’m still waiting for my pay cheque” Dmitri said quickly “We’ll discuss that later” Daniel said shrugging it off “Look I know we’re not the best of friends” “We’re not really friends at all” Dmitri rolled his eyes “Trust me you don’t want to join New Directions” Daniel looked down at his red slushie “I’m gonna join Daniel, you can’t change my mind” Dmitri said surprised at his own resilience “Fine…” Daniel said starting to walk off “Oh but before I go” Daniel smirked widely and threw his slushie into Dmitri’s face “Welcome to Loserville Dmitri!” He laughed as he walked off “Are you okay?” a boy asked as he ran over to Dmitri “Yeah… Fine…” Dmitri sighed “Come on I’ll help you clean off” he smiled as he directed Dmitri towards the bathrooms “Thanks… I’m Dmitri” “Drew” The boy smiled as he pulled numerous paper towels out of the dispenser “Are you usually slushied or something? Cause you seem to know a bit about cleaning off slushie…” Dmitri smirked “Yeah I am actually…” Drew sighed “Oh, I’m sorry…” Dmitri looked away from Drew “Why were you slushied anyway?” “Cause I’m joining New Directions” Dmitri said proudly “Really?” Drew asked slowly “I am too!” “Awesome” Dmitri smiled until red slushie dripped off his fringe and onto his nose “Umm... I hate to be rude but… Can we get rid of this red now?” both boys laughed as they cleared off the slushie ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hey V” Vanessa Anderson smiled as she and Catalina Cameron approached Valerie Kostas in the halls “Hey girls” Valerie smiled hugging the pair “We have news” Vanessa giggled “What’s happened?” Valerie smiled “Well you know that freaky emo art chick right?” “Who?” “Talia Creston” Catalina smiled maliciously “What about her?” Valerie asked “She’s put her name down to join that pathetic old school glee club the No Directions!” Vanessa laughed “So we plan on giving her the official welcome to rock bottom” Catalina smiled ushering Valerie towards the cafeteria doors and towards the slushie machine “Slushie her… Really?” Valerie asked unimpressed “No… I’m gonna slushie as she leaves her precious Art class” Vanessa smiled “Then I’m gonna slushie her when she’s running towards the bathroom” Catalina giggled “Then you’re going to give her the biggest hit and smack with one after she’s cleaned off IN the bathroom!” Vanessa laughed evilly “Sounds great” Valerie smiled weakly ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “I can’t believe that William is gonna resurrect those pathetic New Directions…” Sue snarled as she and Max sat in the staff room “I know” Max scoffed “Oh well it’ll be some kind of competition of your Failed Fatales” “It’s Femme Fatales… And they’re making a comeback!” Sue snapped “Anyway your glee club isn’t that amazing!” “Jealous of my Internationals trophy still Susie?” Max laughed “I never have been… That trophy is mine…” Sue smirked “Where’ve you hidden it this year?” Max sighed “Off the coast of the Antarctic” Sue grinned “Hey Max” Sugar smiled as she and Angel walked up to the table “Goodbye Spice” Max smiled “It’s Sugar… Wait… What do you mean goodbye?” “Well… You decided you’d make an enemy of me when you agreed to restart Schuester’s little ragtag misfit club…” “Why? Scared you might lose?” Angel smirked “Shut it Precious” Max snapped “Charming…” Angel snarled “Anyway…” Sugar said “You better get used to having the New Directions around because we’re gonna be at INTER-nationals this year!” “You’re delusional Cumin” Max smiled “But don’t worry I’ll send you a postcard from London” He smirked as he left “I have nothing to say here… So… Urethra, Toucan… I bid you farewell” Sue said before strutted out to yell at Max some more “Don’t worry about them” a familiar voice said “I’m not Kurt. I know we have them beaten.” Sugar smiled as she walked over to Kurt’s table and sat down “Well I’m worried” Angel sighed as she threw herself down into another chair “We haven’t even got any auditions yet” “All in due time” Kurt smiled “When New Directions first started we only had six auditions… And one was from Mr Schue blackmailing a student…” “Awesome…” Angel sighed “Do you think we could blackmail anyone?” Sugar grinned “You two? No…” Kurt scoffed “Myself however… I can make my daughter join” He smirked “Please Kurt it’d be amazing if you could!” Sugar squealed “I’ll see what I can do ladies” Kurt smiled ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hello Talia" Vanessa grinned as she stood in front of Talia with her pink strawberry slushie in hand "What do you want you soulless cow?" Talia sighed "I just wanted to welcome you to rock bottom" Vanessa threw the slushie in Talia's face "Welcome to the No Directions loser!" Vanessa cackled as Talia screamed. Talia ran off down the hallways and straight into Catalina's blueberry slushie. "Soz about it" Catalina smirked before walking off feeling sorry for Talia. ‘Great just freaking great!’ Talia thought as she ran into the bathroom ‘You should've just kept walking you idiot...’ She scolded herself. She turned quickly after noticing Valerie, who emerged from one of the stalls with a yellow tropical flavoured slushie. "Let me guess" Talia snarled, already splatter in pink and blue ice crystals "You're gonna throw that at me like your minions, your majesty" She curtsied mockingly "No..." Valerie sighed sipping from the slushie before placing it down on the bench beside the basins "The thing is I want to have the courage to do what you're doing..." "What joining "No Directions"" Talia scoffed using air quotations "Yeah, I LOVE to sing but don't ever want to be in something so cut throat as The Troubletones and I definitely do NOT want to join The Femme Fatales either... From what I hear Coach Sylvester treats them worse than her Mexican gardener..." "Then why don't you?" Talia asked, not caring that the pink and blue slush was staining her new white tank top "Cause I have a reputation... This isn't High School Musical, you can't just break out into song and have people accept it!" Valerie laughed, not noticing Talia was staring deeply into her eyes "I know that's not how real life's like" Talia laughed inching herself closer to Valerie "But I think you should join" "Why would that be?" "Cause you'd finally be able to be who you are" Talia said before kissing Valerie, Valerie quickly pushed Talia away "Talia... I'm flattered but I just don't swing that way" Valerie said picking up her slushie from the basins "You won't tell anyone will you? I'm not even sure I swing that way..." Talia looked down, Valerie put her hand on Talia's shoulder "I promise" Valerie smiled and left the bathroom sipping her slushie casually ‘Great... The most popular girl in school thinks I'm a lezza AND I've gotta wash all this off by myself.. Good job Talia... Good job..’ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hello, I’m Drew Kaede and I will be singing Justin Timberlake’s hit single Mirrors” Drew smiled as he stood on stage in front of Kurt, Sugar and Angel “Whenever you’re ready” Sugar grinned “Aren't you somethin' to admire. Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror.” Drew sang he smiled at Dmitri who cheered for him “And I can't help but notice. You reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and, the glare makes me hard to find. Just know that I'm always. Peering out on the other side. Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The biggest scene is set in my heart. There's a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now. And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy. Comin' back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger. With anyone else beside me.” "Thank you Drew. That was great" Sugar smiled "Thank you Miss Motta" Drew smiled "We'll let you know" Kurt said "Sure thing Mr Crawford-Hummel" Drew sighed walking off and joining Dmitri, Talia and the other auditionees "You were really good don't worry you'll be in for sure" Dmitri smiled "Okay next up is Melissa Potter!" Angel called "Here" A short girl with bright red hair said as she walked down the aisle and onto the stage "I will be singing Who Will Love Me As I Am from the Broadway musical Side Show" "Wonderful choice, whenever you're ready" Kurt smiled "Like a fish plucked from the ocean. Tossed into a foreign stream" Melissa sang "Always knew that I was different. Often fled into a dream. I ignored the raging current. Right against the tide I swam. But I floated with the question. Who will love me as I am?" "Wow, her voice is amazing" One of the girls said "Yeah, really unexpected as well" another agreed quietly "Like an odd exotic creature. On display inside a zoo" Melissa continued "Hearing children asking questions. Makes me ask some questions too. Could we bend the laws of nature? Could a lion love a lamb? Who could see beyond this surface? Who will love me as I am?" "That was beautiful Melissa" Angel smiled "Make sure to check the list when it's up" Kurt smiled "Sure thing" Melissa smiled and skipped of the stage and back to the group "Okay, Names and songs now. I don't want to get to one of y'all's auditions and find out you're singing the same song as me" One girl said quickly "Um Meli-" Melissa started "Not you I've already seen your basic performances" The girl said "I'll start, I'm Kendra and I'm singing Glowing by Nikki Williams" "I'm Dmitri and I'm singing Suffocated" "That's what I want to be right now" Talia mumbled "What was that Creepazoid?" Kendra snapped "You want a fight Cruella?" Talia snarled at Kendra "Talia Creston!" Sugar called "Coming" Talia called, she walked past Kendra and glared. "Hello I'll be singing Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson" Talia said when she made it to the stage "She reminds me of the one in school. When I was cuttin'. She was dressed in white. And I couldn't take my eyes off her. But that's not what I took off that night. She'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no. She said kiss me. It'll heal. But it won't forget" "Oh my God" Kendra gasped "What?" Drew asked "She's a lesbian!" Kendra said repulsed "Heeerrreee we go" Dmitri sighed "Kiss me. It'll heal. But it won't forget. And I don't mind you keepin' me. On pins and needles. If I could stick to you. And you stick me too. Don't break. Don't break my heart. And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses. Little girl, little girl. You should close your eyes. That blue is getting me high" Talia finished "Strike one up for the LGBT community" Kendra said "Excuse you!" Angel said storming over to her "Miss Suazo, this is an accepting club at McKinley high school and you will respect others no matter what their race, sexaulity and or any diabilities they may have. We do not tolerate discrimination of any kind in here, so either you start accepting others or ship yourself of to another glee club!" "Whatever MR. Adams!" Kendra yelled and stormed out of the auditorium "Oh hell to the nizzy no!!" Angel yelled going to chase after the girl "ANGEL!" Sugar yelled "SIT! DOWN!" "Sorry," Angel collected herself and sat down "Next is Jason Marshall" Jason smiled upon hearing his name and walked up to the stage "Hello my name's Jason and I'll be singing Sexy and I Know It" Jason smirked causing Sugar to roll her eyes "When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly. I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control." He sang strumming his guitar "It's Jason with the big afro. And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo! Ah... Girl look at that body. Ah... Girl look at that body. Ah... Girl look at that body. Ah... I work out. Ah... Girl look at that body. Ah... Girl look at that body. Ah... Girl look at that body. Ah... I work out. When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it." "Okay that's enough" Angel said "Was I too mind blowing?" Jason smirked "No, I got bored of your conceited performance" Angel sighed "Oh, okay" Jason sighed "Thanks Jason, keep an eye out for the list" Sugar grinned "Sure thing Miss Motta" Jason said as he sloped of the stage ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "YOU!" Vanessa yelled storming up to Valerie at her locker "Me?" Valerie said acting dumb "Yes! You!" Vanessa growled as The Femme Fatales caught up to back her up "I heard what went down in that bathroom" "What?" "That you didn't slushie her at all!" "What makes you think that?" Valerie retorted "The fact that Sarah here saw you slurping your slushie as she left" "I got two" Valerie said coldly "A grape one and a tropical one. I threw the grape one at her and drank the tropical one... duh" Valerie flipped her hair over her shoulder "Oh..." Vanessa said then turning to a pretty brunette behind her "Why don't you get your facts right next time Sarah!" "Sorry, V... I just saw Val leave with a yellow slushie and Talia leave with only blue and pink stains on her tanktop" "Anyway" Catalina said breaking the tension "We should join the other's in the auditorium scoping out that No Directions talent" "Then we swoop in and offer the talented ones a place here with us" Vanessa smirked, she let the other girls head off before turning back to Valerie "Why don't you come along? It could be fun" "V, you know I'm not joining The Femmes..." "I know, I just want to hang out" Vanessa smirked lacing her arm through Valerie's ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hello my name is Rachel Abbot and I'll be singing Hell On Heels by Pistol Annies" A young blond girl on the stage smiled "I'm hell on heels. Say what you will. I've done made the devil a deal. He made me pretty. He made me smart. And I'm going to break me a million hearts. I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you" "Okay thank you that'll be enough" Sugar smiled "Wait I don't even get to finish?" Rachel said "No, you've sung enough" Sugar smiled "You know what, I don't need this I'll just stay president of The God Squad and Celibacy Club, your screeching would probably just offend my ears anyway" Rachel shrugged and walked off the stage. "Ooh! I like her spunk!" Catalina smirked "Me too!" Vanessa grinned "I guess we've found a member already!" "Any others you can report on Louise?" Catalina asked a blond girl sitting next to her "Yeah, that Ariel wannabe, Melissa Potter, is a great singer, Talia Creston isn't that bad a singer, Kendra Suazo's a bit of a rude bitch and decided against auditioning because Talia is a rug muncher" Louise said "Well okay then... Next is Aspen Haynes-Schofield" Kurt called "Hello" Aspen said when she arrived on the stage "I'll be singing Lady Gaga's song Princess Die" "Whenever you're ready" Angel smiled "Leave the coffin open when I go. And leave my pearls and lipstick on. So everybody knows. Pretty will be the photograph I leave. Laying down on famous knives. So everybody sees." Aspen sang "Bleach out all the dark. I'll swallow each peroxide shot. Someone I know could love and save me from myself. Or maybe I'll just clean the stuff off. Of these fancy shoes. I'll be a Princess Die and die with you." "That was very... Morbid" Kurt said "Entertaining but morbid..." "Keep an eye for the list Aspen" Sugar said lightly "Will do Miss Motta" Aspen smiled brightly "Okay next up is Dmitri Blanchet" "Awesome!" Dmitri said as he hopped up out of his chair "I'll be singing Suffocated by Orianthi" "Wonderful choice" Kurt grinned as the music started up "In the beginning it was worth this. Do the worst, feel complete. Passing standards others meet. Now perfect endings make you anxious. Heavy head, a colder sweat. Leaving nothing here, nothing to regret. Why am I still suffocated? Constantly devastated just to stay alive. Why am I still suffocated? Constantly devastated just to stay alive" "That was nice." Kurt smiled "We'll let you know" Angel said "Excuse me!" A girl called from the back "Is this the auditions for the New Directions?" "Yes it is" Angel said "Wonderful, um may I?" the girl asked motioning to the stage "Sure..." Sugar said "Who's that?" Vanessa whispered "That's Christina Suazo. She's in my science class" Sarah whispered back "Wait, Kendra Suazo's sister?" Louise said "She can talk?" "Obviously" Valerie rolled her eyes "Hi my name is Christina Suazo, and I will be singing Waiting For Tonight by Jennifer Lopez" "Uh.. Okay.." Kurt said "Like a movie scene. In the sweetest dreams. I have pictured us together. Now to feel your lips. On my fingertips." Christina sang her voice shaking "From all of my sadness. The tears that I've cried. I have spent all of my life" "Wow next much" Catalina giggled "Waiting for tonight, oh! When you would be here in my arms. Waiting for tonight, oh!" Christina belted flawlessly "I've dreamed of this love for so long. Waiting for tonight" "That was very good..." Kurt said "But you were very shaky" "I know... I'm not really that confident" Christina said pushing her glasses back up her nose "Well, I don't think glee club's right for you then Christina. I'm sorry" Angel sighed "That's fine Miss Adams, thank you for letting me audition anyway." Christina smiled before leaving via backstage "Right ladies let's move out" Vanessa said "There's still her" Sarah said pointing at McKenzie Crawford "That's Mr Crawford-Hummel's daughter" Vanessa rolled her eyes "She'll never join us unless her daddy says to" She slapped Sarah up the back of her head and lead the group out of the auditorium ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Well, if it isn't little Christina Suazo" Vanessa grinned like a hyena as she approached the girl at her locker "What do you what Vanessa?" Christina asked worriedly "Calm down Brace Face. I'm offering you the chance to be part of The Femme Fatales" "Why would I want to do that?" "For starters you'd be more popular than your sister for once" "I don't care about popularity" Christina shrugged "Look Chrissy, you're talented and if those foolish New Direction directors can't see that then it's their loss" "Okay, I'll join" Christina sighed "Marvellous. Meetings are in the gym after cheerleading practice" Vanessa smirked and walked away ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Excuse me. Is this The Celibacy Club?" "Yes, our meeting isn't for a while" Rachel smiled rising from the desk "I'm Rachel" "Catalina" She smiled back "Let's cut to the chase here sweetie. I know you can sing and I've been asked to recruit you for The Femme Fatales" "Really?" Rachel grinned "Yeah, we saw how mean Miss Motta was to you. We personally loved your voice and want you to join us" "Sure!" Rachel squeeled with excitement "Awesome" Catalina smiled "Our meeting is after cheerling practice in the gym, toodles" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey Ken" Jasmine smiled as Kendra walked up to her and her friends "Shove it Roberts" Kendra snarled "Excuse you. You did NOT just say that to my sister" Angie said stepping up into Kendra's face "Ladies enough" Libretta Holland said "I can't hear myself think over your fighting" "Sorry Lib, Jas" Kendra sighed "So I'll take it your audition for New Directions didn't go too well" Alyssa said "I never auditioned..." Kendra sighed "Why not?" Libretta asked shocked "Well, I wanted to be Head Bitch In Charge, so I acted like a right bitch and got really mad and called Miss Adams Mr. Adams, cause she's a post-op transgender" "Idiot" Angie sighed rolling her eyes "Well, there's only one way to fix it" Jasmine smiled placing a hand on Kendra's shoulder "Go back, apologise profusely and then audition" "I hope the auditions are still happening" Kendra bit her lip "Thanks Jas, I'll text y'all what happens" She smiled before running off back to the auditorium ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Next up is McKenzie Crawford-Hummel" Kurt announced. McKenzie sighed loudly "Dad, you know it's just Crawford" "I know I just like winding you up" Kurt winked "Awesome" McKenzie sighed "I'll be singing Sally's Song from Tim Burton's amazing Christmas film The Nightmare Before Christmas" "Is that even classified as an actual Christmas movie?" Drew asked "I love that movie" Dmitri and Talia said simultaneously "I sense there's something in the wind. That seems like tragedy's at hand" McKenzie sang "And though I'd like to stand by him. Can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be" "That was wonderful McKenzie" Angel grinned "Well done" Sugar smiled "Well, I believe that's every-" Angel started to rise "Wait!" "Ah, Miss Suazo. Back so soon?" Angel snarled "Miss Adams, I'm so sorry that I said what I said, to you as well Talia... I was just to prove I could be HBIC, not just a plain old bitch..." Kendra sighed "Thank you Kendra" Angel smiled "Would you like to audition now?" "I would love nothing more than that" Kendra smiled walking up onto stage "Are you sure about this one?" Sugar whispered to Angel "Yes, I am" "I will be singing Glowing by Nikki Williams" Kendra smiled "This is my confessional. Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground, But you saved my life. Now I feel indestructible. So protected when you're around, Yeah, you saved my life. You make me, you make me feel so incredible. You and I, you and I feels, unbelievable. You make it, you make it so undeniable" "She is such a bitch" Talia sighed "But boy can this bitch sing" "A million hearts, you're the only one. Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark. A million hearts, you're the only one. Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark" "Thank you Kendra" Kurt smiled "Wonderful so, that's everyone" Sugar smiled, raising then turning to face the group "Thank you all for your time make sure to check the notice board tomorrow morning to see which of you have made it" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning came and Kendra strutted ahead of the other seven "Come on!" Kendra said impatiently "Hows about you just read who got in?" Talia snarled "Okay" Kendra grinned and looked at the list New Directions 2019 *Aspen Haynes-Schofield *Dmitri Blanchet *Drew Kaede *Jason Marshall *Kendra Suazo *McKenzie Crawford *Melissa Potter *Rachel Abbot *Talia Creston Congratulations to all those who were accepted! Meetings are to be held in the auditorium. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Congratulations!" Sugar cheered as the group made their way down the aisle towards the front row "Welcome to the New Directions" Angel said "Now for your first lesson" "Lesson?" Aspen moaned "This is our first day of glee!" "Exactly why this is our first lesson" Angel grinned "Now, New Directions when they first started had this anthem, Don't Stop Believin' by a group called Journey," Sugar said handing out sheet music "Now we felt this was a little out dated for you guys so, we changed it to a song that we think you'll enjoy" Angel explained "No way!" Dmitri exclaimed "This song has Miley Cyrus BEFORE she became a pathetic fame whore!" "What!? There was a time before that?" Melissa said shocked "The earliest hit of hers that I know is We Can't Stop" "Alright, we get it Miley hasn't always been twerk crazy" Angel sighed "Seriously though" Kendra said "Did you see the photos from her butt implant surgery in 2014, her butt was twice the size of her!" "Enough!" Sugar said sternly "Now, everyone up on that stage and rehearse. Now!" The group quickly did as she said, lining up in a straight line facing Angel and Sugar as they took their seats "Everything will be alright yeah" Aspen, Melissa and Talia sang "Alright yeah, alright yeah" "The heart is stronger than you think." Dmitri sang "Like it could go through anything" "And even when you think it can't" McKenzie sang "It finds a way to still push on though" "Sometimes you want to run away" Dmitri sang "Ain't got the patience for the pain" "And if you don't believe it look into your heart" McKenzie sang linking arms with Kendra "The beat goes on" "I'm telling you" Kendra sang pointing at Melissa down the other end of the line "Things get better" Melissa sang pointing at Kendra "Through" Kendra sang "Whatever" Melissa sang "If you fall," Kendra sang again "Dust it off," They both sang together "Don't let up" Melissa sang "Don't you know you can go be your own miracle" Drew sang "You need to know!" "If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough" New Directions sang "But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up" "Ooh, it's like we all had better days" Aspen "Problems getting all up in your face." "Just because you go through it" Jason sang putting his hand on Dmitri's shoulder and laughing "Don't mean it got to take control, no oh oh" Aspen sang "You ain't got to find no hiding place" Jason sang "Because the heart can beat the hate" Talia sang "Don't want to let the mind keep playing you" Jason sang "And saying you can't go on" Talia sang "I'm telling you" Kendra sang "Things get better" Melissa sang "Through" Kendra sang "Whatever" Melissa sang "If you fall," Kendra sang "Dust it off," ''They both sang together ''"Don't let up" Melissa sang "Don't you know. You can go." Drew sang "Be your own. Miracle!" "You need to know!" Talia "If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough" New Directions sang "But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up" "You don't got to be a prisoner in your mind" Drew sang "If you fall, dust it off" Kendra sang "You can live your life" Talia sang "Yeah" New Directions sang "Let your heart be your guide" Aspen sang "Yeah yeah yeah" New Directions chanted "You will know there's a good if you trust the good" McKenzie sang "Everything will be alright, yeah" New Directions sang "Light up the dark, if you follow your heart" Dmitri sang "And it will get better" Jason sang "Through whatever" Melissa sang "If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough." New Directions sang "But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up. If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough. But the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up, through it all, just stand up" "You got it in you, find it within" Talia sang "Everything will be alright, yeah" New Directions sang "You got it in you, find it within yeah" Melissa sang "You got it in you, find it within" Aspen sang "You got it in you, find it within yeah" Drew sang "You got it in you, find it within" Kendra sang "Everything will be alright, yeah" New Directions sang "You got it in you, find it within yeah" Jason sang "Find it within you, find it within" McKenzie sang "Through it all, just stand up" New Directions all sang together. Angel and Sugar quickly jumped to their feet giving the group a standing ovation for their performance. The group all laughed as they bowed and hugged, unbeknownst to them that in one of the boxes Valerie and Daniel sat watching "You know it could be fun" Valerie whispered "Perhaps... Or it could be a huge ball of suck" Daniel snarled before leaving Valerie who just stared at the eight kids on stage longingly ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The End Category:Final Editions